


Snow's falling for you

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dream Pair - Freeform, High School, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Yaoi drabble. Winter snow theme. Prince of tennis drabbles more to come too! First of many to come of this couple. I love this couple so much since 2007. Can the falling of snow bring the dream pair together? Friends or a couple?
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Kikumaru Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Snow's falling for you

_Snow’s falling for you_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Prince of Tennis or it’s characters. Just this idea I thought of since last night on 2/1/2020_

A pair of blue eyes widened at the sight of the falling snow. The joy in his eyes said it all. He loved the falling snow as it would or could be piling up in the next few hours. The school bell rings as it was time for lunch. Those in class rushed out of the classroom for break time.

The quiet young blue eyed male was joined by his best friend. He smiles patting a sit beside him. “Join me Fujiko.” he opens up his own lunch.

Fuji happily sits beside him. The pair usually had lunch with the other members, or alone. Mostly on the school roof for the heck of it. As the weather was bad outdoors they decided on staying in.

“Your lunch looks good.”

Fuji laughs patting his friends’ back. He could see how eagerly he’d want a piece of his meat. Not minding it as he openly fed the young red haired male.

“Say ahhhh!”

“...F---fujiko it’s okay. I was kidding.” Eiji assured him.

Fuji didn’t take listen as he openly fed him. Those around them watched in ah especially the girls. They blushed at the instant feeding the genius of the dream pair had giving to Eiji.

“Those two would look good together..” a girl says.

“We don’t know if they’re into it though…” whispers a classmate of theirs.

Eiji had good ears hearing their sudden conversation. He blushed at the sudden mention of himself and Fuji together. In honesty he didn’t mind it. Though since his heartbreak thanks to his doubles partnet, Oishi; Fuji was the one that had comforted him.

In the last year the boys would spent time together. Eiji knew Fuji was into the same sex.

Quietness took over the pair as they didn’t say anything. Fuji wondered what was in his best friends’ mind ever since he openly told him about his sexuality.

“Eiji is something wrong?”

“Eh…oh no!” he lies shaking his head embarrassed, “I just want to go outside and watch the snow.”

“Let’s go to the rooftop then.”

Fuji grabs his hands. They walked out of the class in silence. Few of the girls swoon soon as the pair left the class. The genius looks their way giving them all a wave. Eiji as usual joined in acting like a cute kitty.

He meowed giggling soon as they left the classroom. Walking down the long hallways onto the staircase. Unexpectedly they bumped on one of their teammates. The one being Tezuka.

“Kikumaru-kun, …Fuji…” he says in a low voice.

His eyes followed where they’d be going. Letting out a sigh as he wished it was himself with Fuji, instead of Eiji. Ignoring them he goes back to the office he was supposed to be in.

* * *

_Roof top~_

The rooftop was luckily opened. As no one was around Eiji happily runs to the gates. He looks up at the sky as more snow keeps falling. Fuji in the background watches him. Keeping his eye on him while sitting on the cold surface.

“Look Fujiko. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes it’s very nice and beautiful.”

Fuji was talking more of Eiji than the snow. The young male wasn’t aware he was talking about him soon as he heard his reply.

“How bad will it snow today?”

“Well I guess practice will be canceled today.”

“Ah man..” How disappointing as Eiji sadly looked back at Fuji. All he could was chuckle patting a spot beside him.

“Join me.”

Shaking his head he goes up to him. Sitting beside him looking back at the bento box. Fuji happily offers few pieces of his delicious lunch.

The cute young male happily took few of the pieces. He eats it up in a quick slurp. Fuji watches him closely when slurping the end of the Spaghetti.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled.

Fuji chuckled offering him another piece. “You can take this one for you. Sorry I couldn’t help myself.”

Blue eyes widened at what he was seeing. More his face flustering with Fuji continuing to take small pieces of meatballs from his mouth onto Eiji’s mouth.

What Eiji was experiencing had his whole body shivered. For Fuji he loved the cute face his best friend showed him. As of late he wanted to tell him how he felt. Not aware that Eiji felt the same way. Teasing here and there during class and practice from Fuji left the red haired male want him more. As it did for Fuji, wanting more of his cute best friend.

“The snow is coming down more.”

“Yes. I see that…and it’s getting more chilly.”

Eiji suddenly shivered. Fuji watched him opening his eyes. He puts the box aside moving close to Eiji. The other smiles resting his head on Fuji’s arms.

“Why you’re doing this?”

“We’re sharing body heat. I’m fine myself. I’m just worried for you.” Fuji tells him kissing his forehead.

The sudden kiss on his forehead shook Eiji. Fuji couldn’t help it while looking up at the sky. Staying in each others’ arms as the snow falling came down hard.

“Maybe we should go back inside.” Eiji says.

Fuji shook his head no. He wanted to hold his friend a little longer. Eiji had gotten his answer with the others’ tight hold. Smiling warmly in his heart feeling it pound against his chest.

_'_ _He always makes me feel this way.. ‘_ He looks up at the snow.

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

“How come?”

”I came up here to see the snow with you. Eiji, don’t you get it yet?”

Eiji was confused as usual. Fuji just chuckled lifting his friends’ chin. Leaning close pecking his lips. Eyes widened at the kiss. Touching lips as Fuji whispers in his ears.

“Well I came to see the falling snow with you. For you…is my answer.”

Eiji, flustered touching his lips. He loved how the other had him feel. In honesty wishing if Fuji confesses to him though “Do you like me?”

“What do you think, silly kitty.”

“I like o…or not I love you!”

“You better love me…Eiji Kikumaru!”

Under the falling snow even though their bodies were getting cold, they shared a more passionate kiss. Holding each other the two males moved closer to one another. Out of nowhere someone watched the whole thing.

“Why him of all people…?”

The end.

It’s been years since I last wrote a Prince of Tennis yaoi one shot. Or multi chapter story.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar errors.

2/2/2020.


End file.
